Mother Goose of the Tower
by Janec Shannon
Summary: Nursery rhymes for the little magelings.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so I wrote this with the intention to work it into my other story __**Stars**__ but since I'm not sure I'm going to find a good place to work it in and if I do I don't know when that will be I'm going to publish it and any of the other Tower nursery rhymes I make up._

_The way I see it, nursery rhymes at the Tower will more than likely be told more to warn children than to help them fall asleep. _

_I recommend reading it outloud to yourself. My beta, Evalyne, said certain parts flow better that way (Thank you to her for giving it the once over) ^-^_

.oO***Oo.

Daina was a Ferelden beauty raised in Orlais,  
Flirting was a game she knew well and loved to play.

But she tired of the admirers that fell down at her feet,  
For she knew that thier love ran only skin deep.

Having given up hope and tiring of her games,  
She returned to her homeland, to Ferelden she came.

Daina never dreamed she was a mage not yet grown into her power,  
Once it was discovered she was sent to the Tower.

But the games she had so tired of were played here as well,  
Men and women alike, at her feet they still fell.

She kept to herself to avoid the flock of admierers,  
Until one day she came to her dorm to find her bed afire.

Her new bunk mate, it seemed, was not very skilled,  
She decided to help him practice, lest they all be killed.

By night she helped him, by day they were schooled,  
But love was blossoming and no one was fooled.

Though warned against it, she became too attached,  
They were fools to think they could ever have been a match.

"He's unskilled and emotional, a danger he must be."  
And so it was, they invoked the Rite of Tanquility.

If only, if only, Daina shed her tears.  
She cried for her loss and the demon did appear.

"To give what you want is such a simple task,  
And a glimpse of your world is all that I ask.

Through your eyes I shall see both the shore and the sky,  
Not a soul will I harm," the demon did lie.

So Daina agreed  
And the demon was freed.

Fellow mage and hated Templar, friend or foe all faired the same,  
Let us never forget, it was Daina who was to blame.

For lost love she lost everything and you could too,  
All it takes is one slip and that mage could be you.

Play the games if you must, but never forget.  
In the end love is selfish and will lead to regret.

.oO***Oo.

_You might recognize that last line as one of Wynne's. That conversation actually inspired this particular nursery rhyme. I know it was meant as foreshadowing for the end of the game, but the way I see it there's absolutely no way Wynne could have known the way the Blight would have to be ended. So I wrote this so she's reminding Surana of warnings from her childhood instead. _

_Please review ^-^ Reviews make writers happy._


	2. Lyrium Potion

_Ok, So this next one is a ditty I imagine the apprentices made up to help them remember the recipe for a Lyrium Potion. Now I realize the recipe isn't exactly what it is in the game but in my defense... I have to imagine there's more than three kinds of herbs in the entire country... _

Just a pinch of Lyrium,  
Too much will cause delirium.

A finger's length of Bunglewort,  
Substitute Moon Moss if you're short.

Mash into a fine paste,  
At this point you must not taste.

In Fade Flower extract it must brew,  
Just until it turns blue.

Pour it through a fine strainer,  
Drink it now or save for later!

Dry the paste into a powder,  
Lye and lard makes soap for the shower! 

_I like to imagine the last two lines were added (unofficially) several decades after the first recorded appearance of the poem. _


	3. Hush, Little Mageling

_A little lullaby for the little magelings. The tune is something like "Hush, Little Baby"  
_  
Hush, little mageling,  
Slip into the Fade.  
Demons are waiting,  
To take your soul away.

Don't let them near you,  
Don't let them see,  
Forget all your worries,  
Your hopes and your dreams.

The Templars are guarding,  
Ever vigilant.  
The Sisters are watching.  
Ever observant.

Don't let them near you,  
Don't let them see.  
Pretend you have no worries,  
No hopes and no dreams.


End file.
